Frozen Alternate ending and after
by FrozenFan5577
Summary: What if Anna didn't freeze when she got struck by Hans sword? What if Anna didn't live? But Elsa was so determined, she decided to go to a very handsome stranger. What if that stranger can save Anna? What if that left a mark that will stay forever with Anna? What if Anna never was really alive after?
1. Saved by Little Sister

Elsa's POV

I was trying to get out of the blizzard that I had created. I hoped that Anna had come back. She could have never survived this.

"Elsa!" I heard someone scream at me. I immediately knew who it was. Hans. "You can't run from this!"

I turned around. "Just take care of my sister." If he truly loved her, he would protect her and make sure nothing bad happened to her. He would continue on where I had failed.

"Your sister?! She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" What? No. That could not be true. I wanted to tell him that she was fine. I wanted to believe that she was fine. But all I could whisper was"no".

"Her skin was ice." Hans continued. "Her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you."

That last sentence took all the strength, all the will to leave and never come back. No, not my only sister. My only friend. My only family. The only person that made me feel important. Now she was dead. Due to my hands.

I let out a pained wail and collapsed on my knees. I was unable to hold back my sobs. I heard Hans take out his sword, ready to kill me because I murdered his love. _ Do it._ I thought. _I deserve to die._

I waited for the blow to end my misery. For the cold steel to hit my neck, ending my life. But, it never came. I heard a scream. Not just any scream. _Anna's_ scream. It was painful and heart breaking. I turned and I saw Hans lying on his back, unconscious and before I could comprehend on what had happened, I turned to see my strawberry blonde hair little sister on her back, lying in a pool of _her _blood with a sword stuck in her chest, right where her heart was.


	2. Saving my Big Sister

Anna's POV

I was weak. Barely able to stand and the storm didn't help much. I looked at my hands. I could feel them starting to freeze over. I was scared. I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with Kristoff, Sven, Elsa, and Olaf.

I knew that getting to Kristoff was my only chance for survival. I was shivering so much, it felt like my teeth were about to crack. The storm then suddenly stopped. I could see Krisoff. "Kristoff" I whispered, trying to get to him. He tried to get to me. I smiled a little.

It then faded when I heard a sword being taken out. I turned around and saw Elsa on her knees, head in hands and Hans, standing behind her, ready to kill.

"Elsa?" I asked. The poor excuse for a prince was about to kill my sister. I couldn't let that happen.

I took one last longing look at Kristoff and used all my strength to get in front of Elsa. I made it just in time but the sword got planted into my heart. Unable to take the pain any longer, I collapsed. I saved my sister. I was proud of myself but that moment, I felt a strong pain and I decided to give up for a split second. No, I couldn't. I tried to stay conscious and Elsa turned around and found me, half dead.


	3. Losing my Little Sister

Elsa's POV

"Anna!" I yelled. I stumbled over to her as fast as I could. One of my hands supporting her head.

"El-sa?' she managed to choke out. "You're really here?" She smiled weakly. I tried my best to gently pull out the sword. My sister winced and groaned in pain which made me falter. I was trying not to cry. She was doing to be fine. She has to be fine.

"Anna. No. Don't go. Please." I got the sword out and started to put pressure on the wound, trying to make the bleeding stop. It wouldn't. The blood was spreading alarmingly fast and it started to cover my dress. That was the last thing I needed to worry about. My sister came first. I was hyperventionating to keep from crying. The tears started to overflow and land on my sister's really pale face. It was paler then mine face. "Anna?"

"El-sa" Anna put a shaky, cold hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears. "It's okay. It's okay." She was repeating over and over again.

"Anna. You are not going to leave me. Do you hear me? You want to build a snowman? Right? Well, you can't do it if you're dead. You said that we would be together. Right. You never lie. Don't start now. Please Anna. I beg you."

" I know, I know. I'm sorry. But, I promise that we will be making a snowman soon, very soon." I wanted to believe that. Not that my baby sister was dying.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I can feel it." She answered.

I couldn't take it anymore.

" WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME?!" I screamed.

She made a sickly wet sound that I guess was supposed to be a laugh.

"Why would you lock me away all those years?" Guilt started to overcome me. I never meant for any of this stuff to happen. She must have saw the guilt on my face because she said,"Because you love me. That's the only reason. I jumped in front of Hans's sword because I love you. I couldn't let you die."

"Anna, do you mean it?" I didn't think that anyone could love a monster like me.

" Of course I do. I mean every word. And I forgive you. For everything. I-love-you. Don't you dare forget that." She gasped and her hand fell from my cheek. I grabbed it and squeezed it before it could fall. "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes, I do. But you can't leave. I need you. I need you so much. I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you. My little Snowflake." I managed to smile a watery smile.

A small smile made its way to Anna's face before her eyes fluttered close and she took her last breath. I couldn't believe it. I begged and begged for her to come back but she wouldn't. I had to go to the trolls.


	4. Watching my Love Die

Kristoff's POV

It happened really fast but to me, it happened in slow motion. Anna was just across from me. If I could kiss her, I could save her. Anna turned her head and looked at something. I followed her gaze and saw the jerk Hans hovering over Queen Elsa. Anna jumped in front of him and his sword went straight into her chest. Hans was knocked back into unconsciousness by some unknown force.

Elsa grabbed her sister and they were saying some things but I couldn't hear what they were saying and my love soon closed her eyes. Never to open them again. Elsa was begging Anna to wake up but it was no use.

I ran over to them.

"Who are you?" The snow queen asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Kristoff." I responded, without taking my eyes off Anna, while doing CPR.

"You're the man that came with Anna to my ice palace." She than realized.

"Yeah." I started to lean down to kiss her. An act of true love would thaw a frozen heart. I didn't know if it would still work because she was stabbed but it was still worth a shot.

"What are you doing?"

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." I said. "If I kiss her, maybe she'll come back."

"Okay." She understood what I meant.

I kissd her and we waited but she still didn't show any signs of life. An idea suddenly came to me. "We have to go to the trolls." I said. "They can help her.

"Okay, I'll get my horse. What about you?"

"I got Sven."I said, petting my reindeer.

We then took off to the trolls with Anna in my arms.


	5. More Time

**This is my 4th update in 1 day. I have no life! Naw, I'm just kitten. I love writing fanfiction.**

Elsa's POV

We reached the trolls in a surprisingly short amount of time. Kristoff then got off of Sven and carried Anna bridal style. The rocks then started to transform one by one into trolls.

"Hey, again guys. I need help. Where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff said.

Many of the trolls gasped when they saw Anna.

"I'll go fetch him." Said a very young troll. The troll came back to a very older looking troll with many crystels. He took one look at my sister and worry etched into his face.

"Go put her on the table. Quickly, she doesn't have much time left." Kristoff gently put her on a moss covered rock table. "What happened?" He asked while looking over her.

"She went between me and Hans to save me. Hans was about to kill me." I explaned. I was hoping that he could do something. I really needed to see the bubbly and warm Anna instead of this lifeless and pale one.

"You came right in time. Most of the ice in her heart is melted due to her love of you, Queen Elsa. However, there is still some ice left. The injury did some damage. Take her to the Southeren Isles. There is a man that can help you. I can give her more time, but not much. You have to hurry." And with that, the wise old troll put a hand on my younger sister's forehead and she started breatyhing. It was faint but at least she had life. I gave a sob of relief. There was still time.

Then I remembered. We had to go to the Southeren Isles?! "We have to go where?!" I yelled. "Nononono. Anywhere but there. That's where Hans lives. You know, the guy who tried to murder me?!"

"I am truley sorry but if you wish for the princess to live, you have no choice." Fine. I would do anything for my Anna.

"Fine, let's go Kristoff. Thank you Pabbie."

"Anything for the queen and princess. I wish you a safe journey and good luck."

We took off to the Southeren Isles. Not knowing what was coming our way.

**Anything?! Reviews?! Please. Aww, forget it. Do what you want.**


	6. The Storm

**Hi guys. Welcome back to another chapter and I just want to thank all of you guys who read, review, followed and faved. It means so much to me. To clear things up, Elsa didn't unfreeze Arendelle yet if you guys wanted to know. I had writers block so sorry it took so long to do this chapter. Anyway, on with the story.**

Elsa's POV

As soon as we got to Arendelle, I remembered that it was still in its frozen state. The old troll said that Anna's love for me thawed her frozen heart. Maybe it would do the same with Arendelle. I tried to think of all the good times me and my baby sister had together. Building snowmen. Playing together. Stuffing our faces with chocolates secretly before dinner or any meal in that matter. And I will always be grateful that Anna saved me instead of saving herself. Aal, of that builded up to me unthawing Arendelle. The summer came back.

"Uh, guys." I turned around and saw Olaf melting. "I really want to help with Anna but that would be very hard to do with not having any body parts." I quickly rebuilded him and smiled when I saw the look on his face when I gave him his own personal flurry. My mind than went back to Anna.

"Kristoff, keep her as warm as possible while I get some food, water and clothes and blankets." I instructed him I just wanted my Anna to be safe and warm.

"Will do." He said. The reindeer nodded. I think his name was Sven, that's what I heard Olaf call him. I ran inside into my room to get some gowns and An as room to get some blankets and dresses for her. Wheni was coming out of the kitchen, I noticed Kai and Gerda. They looked up.

"Queen Elsa. How is Princess Anna?" Gerda asked.

"We saw everything. Where are you going your Highness?" Kai said.

"I know how to save Anna but I have to go to the Southern Isles. Until I come back, I leave you two in charge of running the kingdom."

"Of course." Gerda answered. "Wait, you're going to the Southern Isles?! My queen, it is very danserous. I advise you to take some gaurds with you."

"I know what I am choosing to do and if I can save my baby sister, I would happily risk my life for her. Like she did for me. I will not hesitate to protect. Now, I'm counting on you two to run the kingdom."

"Yes, of course." Kai responded. I hurried out. We all rushe to a ship and told the caption to go to the Southern Isles. He looked at us, confused but thought better and choose not to say anything. If he did, I would have froze his mouth shut. Kristoff and Sven went into a cabin on the bottom of the ship. I still don't know how he managed to squeeze Sven in there. Me and Anna shared another one and Olaf just chose to stay on the deck and creep everyone out. I gently placed Anna on a bed across from mine. I noticed that she was still bleeding. Very little but enough for me to get scared.

It was a good thing that I brought bandages. I had a feeling we were going to need them. I gently took off her dressed and was grateful that she always had another small dress under her original dress. I gently took that part off and put on the bandages. I then put a nice blue dress with long sleeves on her. I looked down and noticed that my dress still had blood on it. I congured up another icy blue dress. A different style. It looked a little like my regular corneration dress.

The first 2 days were fine until I heard the captain shout. "Raise the masses! Storms a brewing!" A storm struck and the cabin quickly was filled with water. I was trying to keep both of us up so we had air. (Anna still hadn't regained consciousness). But it was no use. Me and my sister went underwater. The last thing I saw was Anna's eyes opening until everything went black.


	7. The Demons

Anna's POV ( Before Pabbie revived her)

I felt like I was floating, in complete darkness. Like I was in a really, really dark pool. I then saw a light. A tunnel and at the end a light. I knew what this meant. It meant that I was dead. I tried to fight off the urge to go. But I couldn't. My legs moved toward the light involuntarily.

"No, no. I won't go. I won't leave Elsa or Kristoff or anyone I love!" I shouted, trying not to go. "No, no, no!" I kept shouting. I then saw a figure there and I went towards it by myself so I could see who it was. When I came closer, I realized that it were two figures. "Mom, Dad? Is that you?" I was shocked. They were dead.

"Don't be afraid, Anna." Mom said. "It is us and we won't hurt you. I promise. You deserve a rest. Come with us and you'll be happy."

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy with Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. I don't want to leave."

"But, you can be happy." Dad urged me. "You can be happy with us. I promise."

"No, I am happy Dad. And I could have been for 13 years if you didn't shut Elsa away from me." I was starting to get angry. Elsa said that she would open the door for me and that we could build a snowman. I was finally going to get my sister back and they were going to take her away again? No way.

"Elsa is going to let me back in and I won't let you guys take me away. You can't and you won't. I promise you that. It was your fault that I didn't get the chance to build all those snowmen with her. Eat all those chocolates with her and not be able to stay with her. I know that you were trying to keep me safe but what did you do to Elsa? Huh? You made her afraid of her powers and herself. And you made think that I said something wrong and that she hated me. Mom, Dad, I do love you but I am mad at you for trying to take me away from her again. I will not let that happen."

Dad's face darkened. "She will just lock you out again if you come back. I promise you that. Look at this image and tell me I'm wrong."

Dad created an image of Elsa closing the door and me trying to get her out. She wouldn't and said that it was better that way.

"No," I whispered. She wouldn't just do that. Would she?

"You see sweetie?" Mom asked me. "She doesn't care about you." I glared at her.

"That's your daughter. You don't say things like that about your daughter. Or are you guys even our parents? Because I know one thing, they would never say that to anybody they loved."

Their faces became darker and darker. "Good job, Princess Anna of Arendelle. You are the first one to figure that out." _Dad _said. They then transformed into hideous looking demons. "We are minions of the underworld." He continued, " and the god wants you all to himself." They then grabbed me and the light faded completely. "But, we know that Elsa never loved you and never will. That image that I showed you was real and if you stop fighting, the god will make you happy. We swear."

"You're demons!" I shierked. "You never keep promises! And Elsa does love me!" I saw another light and I knew that one would bring me back to my sister and friends. I finally got free and ran as fast as I could and before they could catch me, I ran through it.

I opened my eyes and I immediatly knew that I was underwater. I saw Elsa's eyes close and I immedialty grabbed her and swam back to the closest shore. It was pretty far. I could see that Kristoff and Sven was close behind.

"Anna?!" Kristoff yelled. I knew that I was only here so I could save Elsa but that was it. I would have to go back to the underworld soon. I noticed that Elsa regained consciousness. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But I can't stay long."

"Why not?" She asked worriedly. I was going to regret what I was going to say next.

""I only came back to save you, but I have to go back to the underworld. I'm sorry Elsa." And as soon as we reached the shore, I felt a strong pain in my heart like I was stabbed again. I noticed blood pouring out again and I fell back into the underworld.

**So, there you go. I hoped you liked it and they are at the Southern Isles and that's it. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, fave, and follow. Thanks. I will be posting a new chapter hopefully soon. Thanks! :D Quick Update. One of the reviewers thought that I was going to stop here and anybody else who thinks that, I am not. I know it seems confusing now that I read it but don't worry. I really need to reword my stuff.**


	8. Finding the Healer

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie and welcome back to some more fanfiction. Pfft I wish I was Pewdiepie, but sadly I am not. ╭(╯ε╰)╮ . Anyway bros, I want to thank all the bros who reviewed, favorited, followed or just plain ****read. It means a lot to me and I want to thank everyone once again. Now, let's get back to the story based on my favorite movie in the world. Ready bros? **

Elsa's POV

I finally regained consciousness to see my injured baby sister, carrying her older barely injured sister. I should be carrying her. Not the other way around. Wait just one second. How was Anna even doing this? Was I dreaming? "Anna?" Is that you?" I asked, still uncertain the at she was there.

"Yeah," she answered while she was swimming impressingly fast for a girl who didn't really know how to swim. Maybe Kristoff taught her. "But I can't stay long." She added in a sorry tone. I was starting to get worried. Was she leaving me again?!

"Why not?" I asked, knowing the answer but still wondering why. Man, did I hate what I was thinking. She gave me a apologetic smile, k looked deep onto her eyes and noticed that she was trying to say that she would be back. I wanted to believe it but it was so hard to do so.

"I only came back to save you." She said this with all her heart. I could tell because of the love shining in her eyes. "But I have to back to the underworld. I'm sorry Elsa." She was doing this for me? She was saving me again? Just like she did when Hans almost killed me. Ugh,why couldn't I just save her one time. I turned around to see Kristoff and Sven trying to get through the water. It looked like Sven couldn't swim, (which is ironic due to that he works around frozen water) so Kristoff was trying to keep him up. Then again, his shaggy hair really didn't help in this matter.

Anna and I finally reached the shore and a few seconds later, my strawberry-blonde sister gasped in pain and held her chest as she felt a strong pain in her heart. "Anna?" I asked uncertain what was going on or what to do. She than collapsed and I noticed the blood pouring out of her like it did even she was stabbed. I saw that Kristoff and Sven made it to shore. "Anna!" The ice harvester yelled and ran over to us. This was a serious care of deja vu. We had to go to the person that the wise old troll told us about. Kristoff lucky had bandages on him so I bandaged Anna up again and congured I'll another snow gown now that the last one had blood know it again. I also congured an snow gown for my baby sister. Hopefully it would be warm enough for her. She was still breathing but I knew that we had to get to him fast.

I noticed a map had fell so I picked it up. It was an ancient map of where the healer lived. We found a sled and good thing that there was snow on the ground. Kristoff hooked Sven up and soon we went soaring into the night to where the healer was.

The wind whipped my braid into my face but I kept Anna's head in my lap and kept whispering to her that I loved her and that she was going to be okay. We finally made it to the healer. It was a small hut. I walked up while Kristoff held Anna bridal style. I carefully knocked on ghetto door, hoping that I didn't wake him. He opened ghetto door and he was really young and pale. And handsome.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I started but then he soon recognize who I was.

"No, no. Queen Elsa. I am happy to be of any assistance. Please come in." He saw Kristoff carring Anna and I completly forgot about Olaf until he said his catchphrase. The man looked at him in awe. "Wow. A talking snowman. Nevermind that now, I have to aid the princess of Arendelle. Tell me, how did this happen?" I really didn't want to say anything but I started to explain everything from the beginning. He listened carefully. He used his magic so he could heal Anna later so he could talk to me. I was really not happy with the decision. "We that is quiet an amazing story. Oh, I forgot to formally introduce myself, my name is Sir William at your service. Now, back to the princess. I have to ask you guys to leave while I tend to the princess. I need my full focus know the princess." We walked into another room until William finished his work. He came out with a grin. "Good news . The princess will be fine for the technique was a success. She should be up within a couple of days." I smiled and thanked him. I went into Anna's room and took her hand. This was going to be a long night.

Anna's POV

I was in complete darkness again. That was until I noticed that I could hear, smell, feel and I noticed that I was being carried. I was unconscious to the world. Everything was going smoothly until I felt a burning everywhere and everything went numb and black.

**Alright. I have to end this chapter here bros. But don't worry. I'll make a new chapter hopefully soon. Sorry about Anna's POV being really really short and I got to end this chapter here with a brofist. Bye. ⊙▽⊙**


	9. Elsa, the Demon

**HELLO once again audience. Welcome. So darn welcome. So welcome to another chapter of Frozen Alternate Ending and After. I just want to thank all of you bros who bros who reviewed, faved, and following d. It really made my week. I had a horrible one(I'll explain later).and you guys helped. So lets continue.**

Anna's POV

I was burning. It felt like I was in a pit of fire only a hundred times, no, a thousand times worse. I wanted to scream and thrash. I wanted tl jump into a lake of cold water but I couldn't. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a really, really, really small cage where you couldn't move one inch and if you arm was a little longer, you could get that water to extinguish the fire. I tried and tried to but I couldn't. I was completely cut off of my body and brain. Then, a light appeared and I saw two figures. The demons, and they had my sister. I was still burning but I managed to take one step, then another to get a better view. I glared daggers at them. Even if I was in pain, I will still protect my sister if she was in harms way.

"Let her go, you demons." I said, trying to sound threatening but they only laughed.

"Let me go. I need to tell my sister something." Elsa said. There was something off about her voice and her eyes were a really, really dark blue. Like a starless night sky. She walked up to me and smiled dangerously. There was this sparkle in her eyes. Not the one full of love that I usually see but one that looked like it was saying "watch your back." I gulped, unsure of this new Elsa. Her hair was red, blood red.

"Elsa, are you feeling okay? You look different." I tried to keep just voice steady but failed due to that I afraid of my new sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Apart from the fact that you're my sister." She said this calmly. I flinched back from what she said.

"What are you talking about Elsa?" I asked, not wanting to believe my ears. "Did I hear you correctly? Because it sounded like you hate me." I let out a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood. She just looked at me like I was a dog that just rolled in something smelly.

"Oh, no Anna. You heard me correctly. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out, sis." She spat at me. "You're an idiot and I'm surprised that you can take 10 steps without tripping on your own feet. Heh,, I'm surprised that you know what 0+0 equals, you idiot. I never wanted you as a sister. What made you think I did?"

"Elsa, I thought you loved me." I took a shaky step forward. The physical pain was now replaced by emotional pain. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. She than slapped me and backed me up to a wall.

"LOVE YOU?!" She shierked. "HOW ON EARTH CAN I LOVE SOMEONE WHO CAN'T TAKE 20 STEPS WITHOUT FALLING FLAT ON HER FACE?! HOW CAN I LOVE A CLUMSY PERSON?! I DON'T LOVE YOU. I NEVER DID! I DESPISE YOU, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A SISTER!" She than kicked me. That was nothing compared to what I was feeling on the inside. I collapsed into a heap of tears. She than left with me crying my tears out. The two demons arrived and grabbed me. I didn't know where they were taking me. But I didn't care. I loved Elsa, why didn't she love me back?

"We told you, princess. Elsa has never and will. And you doubted us." One of the demons chuckled. No, I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't believe.

"Keep resisting the truth, but that won't change anything. I promise you that." We finally arrived to a huge black gate. A demon knocked.

"WHO IS IT?!" A voice bellowed.

"We came with the princess your lord." The gate opened and Hans stood there. I glared at him through teary eyes.

"You." He grinned at me. "Where am I?" I asked, unsure.

"You are in the underworld." He said. He didn't change one bit.

"So, are you dead?" I asked, unsure whether or not he was dead and if I was dead

"I killed you and my brothers tortured me to death so Yeah. We're both dead. But you're not dead completely. Your pathetic sister can find a way to save you within 2 hours, but thats it really." He then grinned wider. "But she probably won't bother."

"Yes she will!" I shierked. I now realize that it wasn't the real Elsa before. She had to be dead and I knew she was alive and healthy. I then collapsed.

William's POV

After Queen Elsa told me her story about her life, I went to Princess Anna to saved her. I made sure that nobody was looking. I then bent down to her. She was beautiful and I had no intension of letting her die.

"This will hurt but please bare through it. You'll be fine in a little bit but you will be different." I then went to her neck and bit down. I tried my best to contain my theory. I was here to save her. Not kill her. After a where of taking some of the blood out, I put some of my venom in her. I then noticed that her heart was beating faster and faster. That was a good sign. I called in the others.

"How I she?" Queen Elsa asked.

"She'll be fine but she will be different but I don't want to worry you. She's going to be unconscious for a while but otherwise, fine." I explained. "I'm going have to teach her something's when she wakes up. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Queen Elsa answered unsure. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Not now. I'm sorry but the medicine has to kick in." She nodded. They left and I kept my eye on the princess all night.

**I hope you guys know what William did. If you read all the books in Twilight then you should know. If not, William turned Anna into something that has white skin. Really, really pale skin. I'll say what William is in the next chapter. Alright. In the beginning I said that I had a bad week. There are 2 boys in my class who really annoy me, they keep making fun of me because I like Frozen. They make fun of everything I like. And I talked back to them this week and I got in trouble. Not them. Anyway, I got to end this chapter with a brofist. Bye.(*^﹏^*)**


	10. The Transformation

**Hey, so another chapter and I want to thank you bros who reviewed, faved, and followed. It makes me feel good. So Thanks. Let's continue this story.**

Anna's POV

I was unconscious, burning and unable to move. I could but I knew what would happen if I did move. As much as twitch a finger. I had to fight the urge cause if I did move, I would wake up, scream and run like I'm being chased like a maniac. I would cause Elsa pain and the rest. I could feel my heart in my chest. It was beating five times faster than it should be. But it wouldn't slow down. It just got louder. There was so much pain. After being struck by Elsa, that was like falling and getting a scratch compared to this. I would take that a million times. And all those years, when the lonliness was actually painful, too painful that I didn't move for a couple of days. I would take a billion years of that. That was nothing compared to this.

I was numb but I could still move my body if I wanted to. Little by little, my senses came back to me. I could hear better than a human but hearing kept getting better. I could feel two cold people beside me. One on my right and one on my left. A hand was holding my left hand and I immediately could tell that it was Elsa. Nobody talked but I could hear their breathing and one heart beat. Elsa's. There were two people in the room. How could there only be one heartbeat? My heart went faster and faster and I could feel my body temperature decreasing each second that passed by but I wasn't cold. Elsa finally broke the silence. "How much longer?" She asked, her voice desperate.

"Not too much longer. She'll be awake soon." And my heart started to beat faster and then it stopped.

"It is complete. She will wake up." The man said.

He was speaking the truth cause the next minute, I opened my eyes.

**Hey, bros. Sorry that its a short chapter but to make it upbringing you, I'll post two new chapters tomorrow. I'll also tell you what Anna is tomorrow. I forgot to put that in there. Leave a fav to become a broad and review if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	11. Explaining Everything to Elsa

**Hey bros, for this chapter, a friend of mine who's name is Sugar Luna will help me in this chapter.**

Elsa's POV

A couple of days passed and Anna showed no signs of waking up. So I went to William. "Can I see her yet?" He sighed and looked at Anna and smiled.

"Yes, the transformation is almost finished." I sat down and took Anna's hand and William sat on the other side. I looked at William and raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by the transformation is almost finished?" I asked, confused and curious. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I noticed that my sisters hand got colder and harder. Her heart kept beating faster and faster. "What's happening to her?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry. I suppose that I have at least one person." He sighed again. "I never knew that the first person would be the Queen of Arendelle."

"What are you talking about?" Wanting to know what was happening to my baby sister.

"Have you ever heard about demons that prayed on people at night for their blood?" He began, "Demons who looked like people but drank blood?" I finally understood what he was talking about.

"Vampires." He nodded. Why didn't he kill me or Anna? And how could he save her? "Why didn't you kill her?" I asked.

"I've learned to control my thrust. I only prey on animals. Nothing else. It took a long time to control my thirst. Considering that I was a young vampire. Young vampires are very unstable. They can't really control their thirst. The taste of blood, It's Iike drug. Once you get a taste of it, you just can't stop. It's almost impossible. That's why I live far out into the woods. People soon found out that I could heal people. They didn't know that I used vampire venom or that I was a vampire for that matter. I tried to heal people but I killed about 100 people. I just couldn't control it. So, I couldn't hurt anybody else or so nobody would come and seek me, I decided to come and never come back." He explained.

"How old are you?" I asked, hoping to not have offend him.

"Over 100 years old. A transformation that I am giving the princess is very painful. The venom, it has something in it that helps people become vampires. I tried to find what it was. As you can see." He gestured to many bottles of blood and lab utensils. "All that blood, has some of my venom in it. I've tried so long but failed every time." He paused. "When the transformation is complete, you must remember these following things. Princess Anna will have to stay in her bedroom so she can't hurt anybody. I'll try to make her addicted to animal blood but not human. Just to make sure, she will stay with me with me for a couple of days. Another thing, when will run faster and all of her senses will be more vived. She might have a special power but some vampires don't. Don't bring her out to the sun. It will kill her so if you notice that she is gone at night, don't be alarmed. She is only hunting. And that's all there is really." He finished.

"Do you have to be dying to be transformed?" I asked, curiou.

"No, that's just me. Making someone a vampire if they're not dying, well that's basically killing them. You're taking away their soul. If the person is dying, you are saving them." He turned to Anna who's heart stopped.

"The transformation is complete, she will wake up soon. You have to leave." I left and Anna opened her eyes right after.

**This was Sugar Luna's idea for William to tell everything to Elsa. I did take a lot from Twilight but please don't be mad at me. Review to become a bro and followed if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	12. The Awakening

**Hi bros. I'm not really in the mood to talk about what a terrible week I'm having. Ugh. I haven't slept for 2 weeks! I've been playing too much Slender Man so that kind of scares me. Anyway, I figured "why not post another chapter of Frozen?" And so, I did that. Let's go.**

Anna's POV

When I woke up, everything was so vivid. I could see everything so clearly. I could see all the dust in the room. I could see every stroke in a painting. And my hearing. I could hear 3 heartbeats. Elsa's, Sven's and Kristoff's heartbeat. But there was a man next to me and wow, was he good looking. I noticed that he didn't have a heartbeat. He wasn't warm or cold. Everything else was the perfect temperature which was odd, considering that there was snow outside and that I wasn't in a proper gown. Come to think of it, I was in one of Elsa's gowns. But out of all my senses, I could smell the best. I could smell the forest outside and the wood that made up the cabin. But most of all, I could smell blood. It smelled appetizing, like it was hot chocolate. Why did I suddenly have a craving for blood?

"Hello. We haven't been properly introduced." The man beside me said. He than bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Sir William, at your service. Your majesty."

"How did I get here?" I asked, uncertain. The last thing I remembered was me saving Elsa and then collapsing on a beach.

"You're sister, Queen Elsa brought you here. She came with an ice harvester, a reindeer and a talking snowman." I then remembered how people got freaked out by a talking snowman.

"Sorry if he scared you. He does that... a lot." He shook his head and smiled.

"No need to apologize ma'am. I have seen many strange things during my life and that was weird, but it didn't make it to the top of the list." I raised an eyebrow.

"You keep a list of weird things you saw?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yes,as a matter of fact, I do. The weirdest thing I've saw so far was a man with blonde hair talking to his reindeer and than talking for it." If I could have blushed, I would have. But I couldn't for some reason.

"That's the ice deliverer that brought me here. He is strange when he does that, so you're not the only one."

"Princess Anna," he began but I cut him off.

"No, just Anna, after all you did save me."

"Yes, do you notice anything different about yourself?" He asked, unsure how to put his words.

"Yeah, all my senses are more vivid. I can smell, feel, hear and see better."

"Yes. In order to save your life, I had to make a few modifications. You are now a vampire."

"What?!" I shierked and hopped off the bed faster then any human can do.

"Yes. You are immortal. You will have to hunt for food soon since you are still a newborn."

That was when I noticed that my throat was burning with thirst. I put my hands up to my neck as I smelled the blood around the house. William laughed at this. "Haha, that's what I thought. Come on. We'll hunt animal blood so you're not tempted to kill anyone." And with that, we took off into the night for my first hunt ever.

**Alright. I've got to end this chapter here. I'm really tired. Fav to become a bro and leave a follow if you enjoy. Bye. *Brofist***


	13. Telling Olaf and First Hunt

**What's up? We're gonna do another chapter of Frozen here. Yeah, like we'really going to talk about The Little Mermaid. No offense to anybody who likes the little mermaid. Anyway. Let's continue.**

Elsa's POV

I saw William and Anna run out. They were really fast so I couldn't really see how my baby sister looked now. I went to the room that William gave me. I fell asleep due to staying up for a couple of days worrying about Anna. Kristoff and Olaf told me to rest but I couldn't. Then the blonde ice harvester talked for his reindeer and 'Sven' said that I also needed to rest. That is probably the weirdest way to communicate in the history of the world.

I woke up about 5 hours later to the sound of knocking. "Come in." I said groggily. Olaf entered. "Hey Olaf. How are you?"

"Good, good. Elsa, you look horrible. Did you just ruffle your hair up?" I noticed that I didn't comb my hair and my hair was a stack of hay. I thought only Anna had bad bed head. I blushed and started to comb my hair. "If it's a new look, I like it." I chuckled.

"No, Olaf. I just woke up. I'm very tired due to the last couple of days worrying about Anna." I explained.

"Speaking of that. Have you seen Anna?" He asked.

"Umm, I wouldn't say I really saw her. I just caught a glimpse before she left with William." I answered.

"Where did she go?"

"To hunt. Alright Olaf. This might take some time so sit down." He quickly sat down next to me, eager to hear what I was going to say. I took a deep breath. "Olaf, do you know what vampires are?" I asked, trying to start things slow so I wouldn't confuse him.

"No. What are they?"

"Vampires are people who are supposingly dead but their still alive. Their hearts aren't working." I said.

"So they're kind of like zombies." Olaf answered.

"Actually, I never really thought of it in that way. How do you know about zombies Anyway Olaf?" I asked, curious.

"Kristoff told me many stories about them so, Yeah. It's creepy but, it's also interesting. Anyway, Anna's a vampire?"

"Yes. That's why it took Anna so information to heal. The process is extremely painful and vampires have special powers like super speed and super strenght. Their senses are much better too. Some vampires have more abilities like controlling emotions and such. But they can't go out into the sun so You're not going to be able to see Anna a lot." Olaf then sunk down onto the bed a little bit more and dropped his head. "But you can play with her at night."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Anna will not eat. She will drink blood but not human blood. William is going to get her addicted to animal blood so she isn't a threat to any of us. So that's everything. We'll she her when she comes back. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get some more sleep." He hoped off the bed with that smile again.

"Bye Elsa! Thanks for explaining everything to me. Sweet dreams!"

"Thanks Olaf!" I yelled back. It took me some time but I soon fell asleep.

Anna's POV

William and I ran through the forest at top speed. "Race you to that clearing up ahead!" He shouted at me. He was competitive. I could tell.

"Oh, You're on!" I shouted back.

"I need to warn you princess, I'm the fastest vampire ever!" He yelled. He had a smug grin on.

"Oh, we'll see about that." And with that, I ran faster and faster until William was far behind me. He whistled. I made it first to the clearing. It was still night. Why couldn't we have gone in the day? Apart from the fact that I still had to hunt.

"Wow, You're faster than me. So that might be one of your special abilities."

"Hey, William. Can we ever hunt during the day?" I asked curious.

"Only if you want to burn. Vampires can't go into the sun. There was only 2 vampires ever who could for the past two millenniums."

"Alright. Now, can we hunt? My throat is killing me."

"Alright. I know a good hunting spot. Follow me." We ran deeper into the forest and came to a place where there were so many wild animals. My hunting instincts over took me and within 5 minutes, I have already consumed 2 bears, 1 deer and 3 lions. That was when I smelled human blood. It was so tempting. William froze and I ran straight to the scent. "Anna! No!" When I came closer to the person I knew that I would kill him. I stopped and it took me everything to run away from the scent. William chased after me and I stopped when I knew that it was safe to stop. William ran in front of me and stared, bewildered.

"Wow. You just stopped in the middle of a hunt and turned around. Not one single vampire has that much self control. Even I don't and I'm over 100 years old. You're, You're just a newborn vampire. Not even a day old." I smiled.

"I guess that's another one of my talents."

"So, how's your thrist?" He asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't thirsty any more.

"Under control. Can I got see my friends?" It's been so long since I actually saw them.

"Are you sure You're ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's go." We ran back to the cottage and William went to Elsa's room and knocked. "Queen Elsa. Anna is here to see you."

She immediately came out and scooped me up into a huge hug. She than noticed my features.

"Wow, Anna. You're beautiful." I would have blushed if I could. "So, how was hunting?"

"Anna is an export. I'll tell Elsa about it while you go tell your boyfriend on what had happened." I froze.

I totally forgot about Kristoff. I went and knocked on his room door. He opened and I took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

**Alright. That's it for today. I'll post again soon. Fav to become a bro and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye *Brofist***


	14. Telling Kristoff and William's Story

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan plus 5577. Anyway, It's been a while. I've been working on my other Frozen story called "Sisters Forever" if you bros want to check it out. And I want to thank all of you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means a lot. So, Let's continue. And I won't be posting a lot. I have to see since I have to study for finals as well so. Yeah. So without any further delay, Let's go.**

Kristoff POV

I was sitting on the bed with my buddy Sven. Anna had woken up a couple of hours earlier. She had to go somewhere with that guy William. I honestly didn't trust him. I mean, he was another guy who was actually really handsome. I will give him that. What if Anna wanted him instead? 'No Kristoff, don't think like that.' I mentally scolded myself. Ugh. I just couldn't wrapped my head around everything.

"Are you okay?" Sven asked me. I sighed and lied down on the bed.

"I don't know buddy. It's so confusing. One second Anna is freezing to death and the next second she's thawed but dying in Elsa's arms. And then after Gran Pabbie revived her, we had a shipwreck coming here and she regains consciousness to save Elsa and when they reach the shore, she's bleeding again. Now we're in a strangers house and he revives him and Anna went out with him to do who knows what. Ugh. What if she likes him better?"

Sven nudged me in reassurance. "Don't worry Kristoff. She likes you. I could tell."

"Thanks buddy."

"Do you have any carrots?" He asked hopefully.

"No, we left them in Arendelle. Sorry." I said. He drooped his head and lied down to the floor. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Anna's voice. She and William were back and they were talking to William. I heard footsteps come closer to my door. I stood up fast and so did Sven. There was a knock. I quickly opened the door. There was Anna in front of me. Alive and well. But she looked different. More sophisticated. She looked more beautiful and regal. Wow. What did William do to make her so beautiful? Anna was also paler. And she looked nervous.

"Hey Anna. How are you?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Fine." She answered. Even her voice sounded different. It was beautiful to my ears."Umm Kristoff. Can I tell you something?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure, what is it?" Anna and I walked into my room. Sven came hopping after us, a grin on his face. She sat down and I took her hand. It was hard and cold.

"Wow, your hand is really cold. And hard." I commented.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't freak out. I'm a vampire."

My mouth dropped open and I looked at her with wide eyes. I was about to scream. Was she joking or not? I've heard many stories about vampires who were beautiful and didn't have any fangs.

"Please don't freak out." She said again and put her hands in front of her.

"Who's freaking out? Not me. No. Umm, You're a vampire? That's cool." I answered, trying not to looked freaked out.

Sven looked as shocked as I was. "So are you a vampire or are you just joking?" I didn't really believe her. It was too crazy to believe. Just then Olaf came in.

"No Anna's not joking. She is a vampire." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Because Elsa told me. She said that William told her."

I scoffed and stood up. "Well, we'll see what Elsa has to say to this I bet you a million dollars that she'll say that she never told you this." I really wanted Anna and Olaf to be joking. I wanted to spend my life with her. She can't go out into the sun and she'll live forever while I'll grow old and die. I walked up to Elsa who was talk III to William. "Is she really a vampire?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked. She looked nervous. I don't why they were all nervous.

"You know who. Anna. Anna told me that she was a vampire and Olaf told me that you told him that Anna was a vampire as well."

She sighed, defeated. "Yes. Anna is a vampire." She finally admitted. I stood there, dumbstruck. No, this wasn't happening.

"But vampires are myths. They aren't real." I stammered.

"Well, apparently they are real because there are literally two vampires in this household right now, so if you need any more reassuring, just let me know." She replied. I was shocked

She never really talked like that. She noticed her mistake.

"Sorry, I'm really tired. I'm not myself." She apologized.

"It's fine. I just need to go and think this through." I went to my room and lied down on the bed, not knowing what to think or do. I finally fell asleep.

William's POV

After Anna and I came back, I stayed behind to tell Elsa everything. "So, how is Anna?" Elsa started.

"She's amazing. One of the most advanced vampires ever to exist. She's really fast. She beat me in a race and I'm the fastest vampire I know and I know a lot of them."

"Are you sure you weren't holding back?" Elsa winked playfully.

"No, I wanted to see just how fast Anna could run. She beat my by so much. And she tracks really good. I didn't need to teach her anything. And she smelled blood."

Elsa then cut me off. "Wait, can't she smell blood anywhere? I mean, you were surround by animal blood." She said, confused.

"I mean human blood. The human was bleeding and she ran right after that person." I explained. Elsa gasped.

"But she stopped into the middle of the hunt. She stopped and turned around, away from the smell. No vampire has that much self control. And she's a newborn so that's really, really impressive. I mean, what she did before was also really impressive but I've never saw anything like it before."

"Well, that's my baby sister. She's a really fast learner and has a lot of self control. That is, until she loses her temper. She's had a really, really short temper so, Yeah." We started laughing at this. I really liked Queen Elsa. I'm not going to lie but I loved her sister even more. It was like love at first sight. But that happened before. I fell in love with another princess named Annabelle and she was murdered by Prince Hans who wanted that throne to himself. I was going to kill him but Elsa told me that he was imprisoned now after he tried to kill her. But he attempted to almost kill Anna so he was sentenced to death.

"Elsa, remember when you told me about Prince Hans?" She nodded and scowled after I mentioned his name.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"When is he sentenced to death?"

"He's supposed to die tomorrow." She answered, still scowling.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah? What is it?" But before I could tell her about my story, Kristoff came in. I excused myself and went to my room. I paced around my room, trying to think okay how I should tell Elsa and Anna. I finally came up with a decision.

**Alright. This is one of my longer chapters and hopefully, I could make longer and longer chapters but Let's start off slowly. Review and follow to become a bro and leave a Fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	15. Chapter Ideas

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! This isn't a chapter I just want you guys to pick on what I should do for the story because I'm not really sure what to do. ╭(╯ε╰)╮ **

**1)Anna is going to have powers. But what kind? Fire powers, reading minds, seeing the future, feel what a person who is really close to her feel.**

**2) should Anna pick William or Kristoff? Or should she find someone else?**

**3) should Elsa or Anna get kidnapped**

**4) who should kidnap Anna or Elsa?**

**5) should Kristoff try to fight William for Anna's love?**

**6) should she be able to go into the sun?**

**7) should she be able to transform into something else?**

**8) should she be able to be knocked unconscious?**

**9) should she hear voices or see people if she is knocked unconscious?**

**10) Should William be a bad guy?**

**Thanks. Pick one on the review or just pm me. Thanks. •﹏•≧﹏≦**


	16. Elsa's Nightmare and a Talk With William

**Hey, It's been a while. Wait, has it? Actually, I'm not quite sure. Anyway. So the past chapter was that William thinks that he loves Anna. Actually, Frozenfan68, wants me to make William evil and wants Anna with certain powers. (Won't spoil anything.) Anyway, Let's see how this goes.**

Elsa's POV

I went to bed that night, still tired. Alright. So let me get this straight. Anna, my baby sister who is carefree and loveable is now a vampire. Someone or something that drinks blood and kills things. Someone who is beautiful and so sophisticated. That's what Anna was. She was always pretty from the start and now she was 100 more times beautiful. God. And William said that she was the most developed vampire he had ever seen. That's a good thing, right? I was so confused. I started to pound my bed, trying to wrap my head around all this. 'Calm down Elsa. Get it together. Conceal, don't feel.' I told myself. I looked down and noticed the blankets starting to freeze over. I looked at the bed stand. It was a good thing I brought gloves. I reluctantly put then on. 'Hello hand prison.' I thought sourly.

I lied down on the bed and tried to get some sleep but I had a pounding headache and that I had to deal with the fact that Anna was different. Not that it was bad. It would just be different. We would just won't be able to see each other a lot. Considering that she wasn't able to go into the sun, eat or sleep for that matter.

I finally fell asleep but it wasn't really pleasant.

_I was running across the fjord once again. Only this time I knew that Anna was in trouble. I tried to get to her, to hold her once more and tell her that everything was going to be fine. I finally caught up with her and I was too late. She was already on the frozen fjord, with a sword emblemed into her heart. "Elsa?" She asked weakly._

_I ran over to her and put her head onto my lap. "Yes, It's me Anna. You'll be fine."_

_"Elsa. Can you promise me one thing?" She asked, shakily._

_"What is it?" _

_"When I die, promise me that you won't go back to that castle. Arendelle needs you." She pleaded, voice growing weaker._

_"Yes, I promise." I swore. She pulled me down gently and I let her. She than planted a kiss on top of my forehead._

_"Thanks Elsa. I love you." And with that, she went limp. I knew where we had to go so Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and me brought Anna to the Southern Isles. The shipwrecked didn't happen. When we got there and we begged William to do something, he said it was too late. I screamed and screamed. Not wanting to believe it. I wanted to flee, to run or to kill myself. But I promised Anna. And I wouldn't. I was then forced to marry Hans while treated me brutally and every day was like waking up in hell. When I grew old, I knew my time was near the end. I closed my eyes one night and whispered, "I love you Anna. I'll see you soon, and then we'll build that snowman." And with that, I passed._

I awoke with a scream. Anna than came rushing over, faster than anybody could run. "Elsa, are you okay?!" She asked, frantic.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered, through breathes. I was panting and I was sweating too much. "Just let me catch my breath."

"So, did you have a nightmare?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. How did she know? She saw this. "Elsa, even though we were separate for 13 years, that doesn't mean that I can't tell whether or not You're having nightmares. When we were young, you used to scream like that."

"How do you remember that?" I asked. "Is that one of the things that vampires do?"

"No, actually, all my memories from my human life is very blurry. Vampires do t really remember a lot of things from our human time. But when You're a vampire, you can remember things from a million years from now with ease."

"Wow." That's all I could say. Then suddenly Anna stiffened. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm going to need to hunt and Wow does your blood smell good." She answered.

I also froze. I backed away, trying not to make Anna's self control harder. "Sorry." I apologized, looking down. She than looked at me. Her eyes get softer. That was when I noticed that her eyes were a blood red.

"No, It's fine. I should be more cautious of these things. It's my fault." I tried today study her eyes. They were so red, like by they were possessed or something. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Umm, you should go hunt. We don't want any accidents." I replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks." She than pulled me into an unexpected hug. I stuffed but hugged recovered fast enough to hug back. "Thanks Elsa. For everything."

"No, I should be thanking you. After all you saved my life. Now Anna, go hunt. It's almost sunrise."

"Alright, Bye Elsa. Love you." She gave me a quick kiss on top of my forehead and ran off.

I lied back down on the bed, still tired. I remembered William's eyes. They were a golden yellow. Huh. Different traits Maybe. "Bye Anna. I love you too." I whispered before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Anna's POV

I went out of the cottage and into the forest to hunt. I spotted William there. He spotted me after killing a deer. "Hey William." I shouted, knowing perfectly well he could here me even if I whispered. Then something unexpected happened. 'God, she's beautiful.' William said inside his head. I froze.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, concerned.

"Did you just think a second ago that I was beautiful? I'm quoting you 'God, she's beautiful.' His jaw dropped down and she looked embarrassed.

"Umm, Yeah. Wait, you must have reading mind powers." He stated. "What am I thinking right now?" I effortlessly got into his head and heard what he was thinking.

'Goats are cute, goats are cute. God, she's cuter than goats. Nope, if she has reading mind powers, she'll hear this. Crap.'

"So, what did I think?" He asked, testing me. I quoted him, thought by thought. "Wow, you do have reading mind powers." I looked deep into his eyes. They were a nice color of golden brown. I saw my reflection in his eyes and mine were blood red.

"William, can I ask you something?" I asked, cautiously, not really wanting to cross a line with him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He replied sweetly.

"Umm, my eyes are red and yours a a golden brown color. Do you know why?"

"Oh, Yes. All new vampires have red eyes. If they don't drink human blood, their eyes would turn my color. But Hey will change, according to how You're feeling. Yourself will change to mine if you just drink animal blood. We are known as vegetarians since we don't feast on humans. Black represents anger, golden represents happiness and brown represents sadness. There are different ones but those are the main ones." He than looked up to the sky. "Come on, It's almost twilight. Hunt really fast and then we'll go back to the house."

So I did just that and we ran back to the house. The house started to get lighter. "Come on to the attic. That's where my room is because It's really dark you there. We won't get burned." So we headed up there. I didn't really want to read his mind right now.

"Anna, can I tell you something?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You know Hans right? He almost killed you and your sister. Well, he did kill you but You're alive now. Anyway, do you know if Hans is being executed today?" He asked.

I glared. "I think he is. Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he killed just wife to take over the throne."

"Wait, so You're a Prince?!" I shrieked.

"Shh." He hushed me. "Yes, I am. If he doesnt die tonight, can you help me kill him?" He asked.

"I guess. But it'll seem wrong."

"No, I'll kill him, I just need you to hold him down." William explained.

"Alright." I answered hesitantly. I then wanted to see if he did want to kill Hans.

'I love you Anna.' He thought.

**This was actually one of my longer chapters. Anyway, I hope you bros enjoyed. Review and Fav to become a bro today and leave a like if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	17. Taken Hostage

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And welcome back to some more Frozen. Major spoiler for whoever watches Ouat. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are going to be there and Elsa wants revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for some reason and Kristen Bell is actually playing Anna. Love it! Anyway. Back to my story. •﹏•≧﹏≦(*^﹏^*)↖(^ω^)↗↖(^▽^)↗(^ω^)└(^o^)┘ This chapter has torture in it. You have been warned. As well as a lot of swearing.**

Anna's POV

The sun finally went down that day. It seemed like forever. I had for do this everyday? God, who knew that being a vampire would be this boring? If I would have known, I could have locked myself in my room for my whole life without doing anything. I hate waiting more then anything. William went hunting that night. I wasn't that thirsty so I decided that I didn't need anything and I felt bad about killing all of those animals. "It's either them or humans." William had said when I told him.

I was also lonely. Sure, I had William, but I wanted Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf and Sven. Man, I never thought that being a vampire would suck this bad. I finally made up my mind to go hunting just for something to do. I went into the woods and I saw William coming back. "Hi William." I said sadly.

"Hey Anna. Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just miss Elsa and the rest. Sure. Being a vampire is cool but you have to see everyone you know die and you dont even eat anymore. You can't even see anyone in the day time. So that sucks." I explained.

"Yeah. I know. Be back soon, the sun going to rise." I remembered what he thought but I didn't really want to say anything yet. I was going to see what he was thinking before I say anything else. I read his mind before he left. 'I'll see you late my love.'

I went deeper into the woods and came to a lake. It was beautiful. The moon and stars shone on it. I heard footsteps. I decided to go find out who or what made that sound. I walked carefully. It was probably just an animal or something. I still don't know what I was worried about. I mean,I was basically indestructible. I asked William on how vampires can die. He looked nervous and said that he would tell me soon. My eyes already started to have a gold tint to them but they were still really red.

I finally came up to them. I noticed it was _him. _"Hans." I snarled. A growl came from the back of my throat. He turned and smiled.

"Oh. I thought you were dead." He smiled.

"And I thought you were supposed to be dead." I snapped back.

"I got out." He than came closer with a sword. He came up to me and tried to stick me but I moved out of the way fast, with ease. "How are you that fast?" He asked, astonished.

"I'm a vampire. Which means I'm the world's most dangerous predator." I answered, smiling smugly. He than smiled menacingly.

"We'll see about that." He said and before I could comprehend on what he was saying, I felt a pain in the back of my head. I collapsed and my vision became black.

I was in a dark room. I looked around and nothing was there. It was pitch black. "Hello?!" I yelled out. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

I saw a light and two figures in the distance. It was Mom, Dad, William and Elsa! "Mom, Dad. Is that you?" I asked, not barely believing my eyes. What if it was like last time?

"Yes. And don't worry, we won't hurt you." Mom said.

"Where am I? I'm not dead, right?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh No. Not dead. Just unconscious." I was confused. I thought vampires never slept. "Ahh. I know what You're thinking. That vampires aren't able to be knocked unconscious. That is another one of your abilities. We can help you, lead you through anything whether You're awake or not."

I was suspicious. They could be demons. "How can I trust you?"

"Please. Anna. It's us. This ability makes you talk to people who are dead or not. So Please believe me." Elsa begged. I finally gave in.

"Alright. I'm going you chance. You mess up, You're going to regret it." I threatened.

"Alright. Now, You're sister and you are in grave danger." Elsa warned.

"Hans. I know. But what is he going to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He going to kill Elsa and everyone you hold dear right in front of you. Then he's going to kill you." William explained.

"But, does he know how to kill vampires?"

"Yes." Elsa responded.

"How do you kill one? William won't tell me."

"You kill one by ripping their limbs off and burning them in fire." Dad explained.

I finally understood why William didn't want to tell me. "Ohh. Okay." They than told me what was going to happen.

Elsa's POV

I woke up, finally awake this time. It was around 10 in the morning. "Elsa!" William yelled. "Can you come in the attic really quickly?! It's about Anna!" He sounded really worried. I ran as fast as I could to the attic. I noticed that William was there but not Anna. This couldn't be good.

"Where's Anna?!" I yelled, worried.

"That's what I was about to ask you. She went out hunting a couple of hours ago but she didn't come back." I started to tear up. What if she got caught in the sun and burned? I couldn't bear to lose my baby sister, even if she was a vampire.

William noticed that I was going to cry so he said quickly. "Hey. Don't worry. She probably lost track of time and when she noticed the sun coming up, she ran into a nearby cave. They're a lot of those do that's really useful."

"Yeah." I said, trying to remain positive but failing to do so. "But I have to go look for her." I added, sternly.

"I'll catch up with you at night. If you do find Anna and It's still daytime, don't bring her out into the sun." He warned. I nodded and dried my tears that were still know my pale cheeks. I horridly ran downstairs, not bothering to eat anything. I'll be fine. After all, I did spend a couple of days in my ice palace without actually eating anything except some fruit that I found. It was frozen but I didn't care. I be would probably find some.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were already downstairs. But I just ran right passed them and outside. "Wait!" Kristoff yelled to me. I groaned and turned around to face him. I really didn't have time for this. I had to find my sister if she was in harms way. "Where are you going?" He asked. Olaf and Sven came ought as well.

"I have to find Anna. She's missing." I answered.

"What about breakfast Elsa?" Olaf asked. "You can't find someone in the wilderness without actually getting the right nutrient your body needs.

I raised an eyebrow. How did he even know this? Instead, I shook my head and regained my composter. "I don't need breakfast. I need Anna more then anything." I replied sternly.

"Well then. We're coming with you." He said, smiling. I smiled back. We got the sled loaded and got Sven buckled up. But according to Kristoff, he's going to need a lot of carrots after this. On the way there,.I noticed that there were a bunch of dead animals. Kristoff looked at it in disgust. "Follow the dead animals Kristoff." I said.

"Can't we follow a different trail? This one makes me and Sven really uncomfortable." He commented.

"Do you want to find Anna or not?" I asked, agitated.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. We then went a little further and there was the Duke of weaseltown and Hans. He was supposed to be executed today!

I whipped up an ice sword just in case he would do something rash. "Hans!" I yelled. He and the Duke turned around.

"Oh, not him again." Kristoff murmured.

"Well, Well, well. Look who it is. The ice witch." Hans sneered. I flinched at what he said.

"You're supposed to be executed today. How did you escape?" I growled, keeping my sword up high.

"My brother, with the help of the Duke of course. Anyway, You're here to find your precious sister, aren't you?" He sneered.

"You, you took her, didn't you?'

"Maybe. Or Maybe she got into a trap." He smiled.

"What did you do to her?" Kristoff asked.

"I have her, imprisoned. Apparently this vampire can be knocked unconscious." He said. I froze.

"How do you know she's a vampire?" I growled. My sword getting ready to attack.

"She herself told me. A stupid move I'll say but nonetheless, it helped. We'll see how vampires react to the sun. I'll assume, not that well. She'll defiantly have a few Burns of course. Maybe sun burns that are minor or some, that are life threatening."

And before other any of us could respond, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision went black.

*Time Skip*

When I woke up, it was completely dark. I was facing a wall and my back was bare. I tried to freeze over the chains but with No success. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Hans and another guy who looked like him. In the next cell, I could see through the bars was Anna, chained up and unconscious. "Anna." I whispered, fearfully.

"Oh don't worry, she'll live." Hans said.

"But I'm jot sure about you or her after we're done with you." The other man taunted."Now Let's begin. Do you have the whip Alan?" Hans asked the man.

"Of course brother." So that was probably the brother that helped Hans escape. I saw from the corner of my eye that Anna began to stir a little bit. She than saw me and realized what they were going to do. She tried to break free. I saw some of her eye color turn a little black. Her eyes were now normally a gold color, much like William's. I could see the fear in Anna's eyes.

"Elsa." She whispered. I felt the whip gently glide across my back. I shivered at this. I knew that there would be pain. I saw anger build up in Anna. "If you touch her or do anything to cause her pain, I swear to God that I will make you bastards suffer! Do you understand me?!" She shouted, trying to get free from the chains. Another man, one of the dukes guards walked into her cell. He had a torch and he set down some straw and lit it on fire.

The Duke then walked up. "You girl, are very unfortunate for I looked up in books on how to get rid of vampires." Anna and I both froze. Fear was plain on my face but Anna hid it.

"Try your best you son of a bitch." She said. I barely noticed that I was being whipped until I felt dizzy and could feel blood trickling down my back. Another 20 strikes and Anna was looking at me. If she could have cried, she would have. It was plain on her face.

"I will get rid of you. I know, I could get another vampire to do the job. William, is that his name?" The Duke said and he went to get him. Anna looked at me and she was shaking.

"Elsa. You're going to be okay. I promise." She whispered. But the drowsiness had already started to take over. I felt Burns and screamed. I then collapsed, not being able to feel anything at all. I fell unconscious once again.

*Time skip*

I was awoken by someone shaking me. It was William. I then remembered Anna. But I couldn't stand up. The torture had taken a huge toll on my body. William picked me up but despite his carefulness, I screamed again. "Anna." I managed to whisper. He understood and nodded. "Where is she?"

"Gone." That was all he could say. He looked like someone who had just lost everything. "Hans took control of me and before I could stop what they wanted me to do, I killed her." He than started sobbing tearless sobs. I turned and noticed that in the next cell, Anna's head was there, eyes closed and it was disconnected from her body. I started to cry like I never cried before. She was gone, my sister was truly dead. And for good. Kristoff and the others joined us as we went back to the cottage. They seemed unharmed. But Kristoff told me that he saw William kill her as well as the rest. That night, I took a knife and started to press it onto my wrist.

**Cliffie! Alright. I've got to end this chapter here bros. Review and follow to become a bro today and leave a Fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	18. Anna's Memories

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is frozenfan. And welcome back to Fridays with frozenfan. Every Friday, I'll post a new chapter. Let's begin.**

Elsa's POV

I put a knife to my wrist, and I was about to press it down but suddenly, I was blinded by a white light. It was a figure and it was about the size of Anna. The light was blinding. I squinted and noticed that it was her! I couldn't believe it. "Anna?" I asked and walked up to her to make sure she was real. I tried to put a hand on her shoulder but my hand went right through her. I could feel tears come back to me when noticed that she wasn't real. Then she spoke.

"Elsa, It's me." She said. Her voice was different. It was small, meek. And quiet. This was through complete opposite of the Anna I knew originally.

"No, It's not." I shook my head and a stray tear fell down my face. She smiled a sorrow filled smile. "I saw you. You were dead. You're a demon." She stepped closer and I backed away. She sighed in defeat.

"Elsa, you may not believe me but it is me. I promise. Can a demon promise?" She asked, smiling. I forced a small one back.

"I guess not." I admitted. She stepped closer again and I didn't back off.

"Elsa. I will be with you whether if I'm dead or not. I promise. I will never break it. And if I do, I will damn myself to hell myself." She promised. She than held out her hand. "Take my hand. I want to show you something."

I took her hand and a couple of moments later, I was a black room. Suddenly, it exploded into different images. They looked familiar. "What is this place?" I asked in wonder.

"This is where our memories are. Here. I want to show you some of mine." She led me into a vision of a baby Anna. She was so tiny and cute. "This is in all my perspective. You can hear what I say and think. When I was a baby, I just thought about random things." She laughed and I joined in. The scene began when Anna first opened her. 'Wow.' She thought. 'Where am I? This is amazing.' She than saw Mama and Papa. Tears started to sting the back of my eyes when I saw them. I missed them so much. Anna took my hand and squeezed it. "I Miss them too." she said. She was reading my mind probably. That was one of her special abilities.

The scene skipped to when I first came in to say Hi to my new baby sister. 'Wow, she's adorable.' Baby Anna thought.

I blushed a little. Anna nudged me when she me blush. I gave her a small punch to her arm. The scene skipped to the ballroom. I froze when I saw this. This was when I accidentally struck her and she got the white streak in her hair. I looked to Anna's hair and noticed that her hair was completely strawberry blonde and there wasn't a single white streak in her hair. I smiled now knowing that that painful reminder was gone but she was too gone after this. I looked at Anna to see what she looking at but then I remembered that the scene was rolling and Anna was staring at it, dumbfounded. The real memories were there. I held my breath on what her reaction would be to this. I turned away when I struck her. I sat down and curled up into a ball. What if this was too much for Anna to take in? What if she hates me after this? I closed my eyes and tears started to pour out. I heard Anna say something but I couldn't make out on what it was. I was too busy with my thoughts. I didn't hear any other videos playing so I got some courage to look at her.

She was so still and was looking out into the distance. I slowly stood up. Her face was blank, expressionless. I put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice this. "Anna?" I asked tentatively. "Anna?" _Oh no. Does she hate me now? Was this too much for her? _

She turned around and looked right into my eyes, right into my soul. I shivered. Her eyes had so much fury in them. I feared the worst. _I knew it. She hates me._ Her expression softened and her eyes showed a lot of love and adoration. _  
_

"Elsa. I'm not mad at you. And I will never hate you." She said. She read my mind. "No, I don't hate you. I hate our parents." I froze. _What?_

"It's their fault, Elsa." She growled. I could see the anger building up in her eyes again. "It's their fault Elsa."_ NO! _I screamed in my mind. "Don't deny it, Elsa. Deep down inside, you know I'm right." She argued. I had to admit. She was right. But she shouldn't blame them. _Blame me, not them Anna._

"How can I blame you? You were 8 for Pete's sake. They should know that it was an accident. They shouldn't have let you stay in your room and have a horrible damn childhood. They should have understand." I was trying not to get mad. She should be blaming me. Our parents shouldn't have to take this. They were dead. At least let them rest in peace. "I hate them." Anna said. That was it.

"ENOUGH!" I exploded. "IT WAS NOT THEIR FAULT! IT WAS MINE! IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME, BLAME ME! OTHERWISE, KEEP MAMA AND PAPA OUT OF THIS! THAT IS AN ORDER!" She didn't even flinch but just stare at me coldly.

"Oh, of course. I have to listen to you because you're the queen and my older sister?" She growled. "This never would have happened if you could just try to control it. Just think of all the things that we did and you would find out that it was love that actually controlled your powers. But _no,_ you had to be 'little miss perfect'. You just had to follow their orders." She argued. "I disobeyed them mostly everyday. And look, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Anna. You're a ghost for damn sake. Look where disobeying got you. You couldn't just leave the ice palace, could you? You had to stay. Oh, and what about Hans? Huh? You were going to marry a man you just met and look where that went. He almost killed me! He killed you, twice! You know, You're an idiot." I said this before I could even stop myself. She flinched back at this and I could see tears starting to form. I felt really bad because I west just trying to protect her and our parents. They didn't deserve this. I walked up to her, trying to give her a hug but she flinched again and backed away. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and I could feel some building up in mine.

"Fine. If you don't want me as a sister, I could just leave." She answered. Hurt etched into her voice.

"No, I never meant that Anna. Please, I'm Sorry." She glared at me.

"No, You're not." And with that, she disappeared, leaving me crying my eyes out.

**Alright. I got to end truth is episode here. Review and follow to become a bro and leave a Fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	19. Apologizes and Captured Again

**Heh. It's been a while but whatever. I just had some writers block. And yeah. Let's continue.**

Anna's POV

After hearing what Elsa had said, I lost all hope. This was exactly what I feared of happening. The demons were right. It seemed like Elsa was just sticking up for our parents but I don't know why the hell she would do that. They were wrong. So wrong. But I knew that Elsa was giving me hints that she hated me. She even said that I was an idiot. I disappeared, not knowing where I was going but I didn't really care.

I then noticed those two demons. I sighed and bowed my head. What the hell? Perhaps I'll have a better life here. So I walked up to them with my head down. I had no intention of me getting scared because of their horrendous faces. "Well, look who came crawling back." One hissed.

"You see? Your sister does hate you." The other one said. I kept my head down, knowing that they were right and deep down last time, I noticed that they were right. I am an idiot. I should have known that it was all a facade. But yet, I chose to injure the fact that my sister did most likely hate me. They grabbed me roughly and took me back to the underworld. But this time, I didn't fight back. I was simply to depressed to do so anyways.

We arrived at the gate and went in. I thought Hans was dead last time but yet, it seemed that he came back. The gate opened and there was Hans. He sneered at the sight of me and normally, I would have punched him in the face, but I just didn't have the strength to anymore. I looked up a little and he noticed tear streaks down my face. He smiled at this and wiped a tear away almost gently with his finger. He than started to chuckle evilly. "I wonder what Elsa would do if I turned you back into a human and tortured you right in front of her eyes." He laughed. I just put my head back down and thought about it. _She probably wouldn't care one bit. She'll be happy about it. _

"You never know." Hans answered, reading my mind. I looked up, shocked. Did he just say 'you never know?' Was he trying to give false hope?

He than roughly grabbed me and and we arrived in Elsa's room. She was still up and it looked like she was crying. I glared at her, now feeling some hate towards her. Before Elsa could even comprehend on what was happening, Hans touched her and we were back in the dungeon. She whipped around and noticed that Hans was there. She than noticed me. "Hans." She snarled. "Let her go."

"Why should I? When she came to me?" Hans snarled. I put my head down in shame. Elsa looked at me with wide eyes.

"Anna, is that true?" She asked, astonished that I would do such a thing.

"Yes." I whispered, barely audible. There were now tears in her eyes but mine shed none.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I felt my anger about to burst. She was faking it.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!" I yelled, surprising Hans and Elsa. "HUH?! ANSWER ME! YOU HATE ME! YOU ALWAYS DID." I was now sobbing. "YOU STUCK UP FOR OUR PARENTS WHERE THEY WERE WRONG! YOU- YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HURTFUL THAT WAS?! I WANTED TO BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED ME AND OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DID TO ME, THAT WAS THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE CAMEL'S BACK!" I yelled at her, finally getting rid of the anger that I kept in for all those years. She didn't know what I had been going through the years that she locked me out. I spent many a birthday without my big sister there. She would have at least had the decency to slip out a card from under the door when I visited. But_ no, _she didn't.

She was now sobbing wildly and I started to feel bad. "Elsa." I whispered and I went to go wrap my arms around her. She started to sob more on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never should have judged." I apologized. She sniffed and looked at me with teary eyes.

"No, Anna. I'm sorry. I should have had the courage to answer you. I'm sorry." She sobbed. I kept apologizing over and over, feeling like a huge jerk for blaming my parents and sister because of something they did to protect me. We for got all about Hans's presence until he laughed and clapped slowly. We turned and glared at him.

"Well well well. It appears that things are all good for the Arendelle sisters." He smiled like he was a friend at a party. Then it turned to dark and menacing. "But not for me. Don't you remember that you're still human Anna?" He asleep me. He snapped his fingers and two men came and grabbed me. I kept yelling and Elsa tried to get to me but was knocked unconscious.

"ELSA!" I yelled. I tried to get free but the next thing I know was that I felt a strong pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

Elsa's POV

When I awoke, I was chained against a wall again and my back was bare. I tired to freeze the cuffs but it seemed as though my powers were gone. I heard two people come in and there was the unmistakable voice of that bastard Hans. He chuckled.

"Well, it appears as though your whip marks have not yet healed from last time. But not to worry dear, it won't matter in a couple of days, soon you'll feel no pain at all." I turned my head to the side and noticed that Anna was next to me. She was on the wall and her back was bare like mine, but it seemed like she already earned a couple of whips. Anger started to build up in me when I realized that she was tortured. I kicked Hans when he was right behind me.

Apparently, I kicked low enough to hit him in the nuts. He went down and I kicked him again, in the head until he was unconscious. I froze the wall enough for it to break down like last time when I was imprisoned at the Great Freeze. The man behind me was shocked but came out of his stupor when he noticed that I escaped. What an idiot. I made an ice sword and pressed it against his neck before he could react. "Now, you either tell that man over there to let go of my sister or else, it's bye bye time." i snarled. He only laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so afraid." He than kicked me in the stomach and threw me against the wall where I fell out of the dungeon. Snow had began to fall. I coughed and the taste of blood came into my mouth and was bright red against the white snow.

I noticed that Anna was then there in front of me, kneeling down and put my head in her lap. She gasped and through blurry vision, I noticed that she was crying. She put my head up to her mouth so she could kiss me on my forehead and she whispered. "Don't worry Elsa. I got this. They won't be able to hurt us anymore." I laid me back down gently and the last thing I remembered was Anna grabbing my sword that I dropped and charging toward a guard before everything went black.

**Alright, I got to end this episode here. Review and follow to become a b****ro today and fav if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	20. Deja Vu

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And welcome back to Frozen. The last couple of chapters I was supposed to post it on a Friday and that never actually worked out so that stinks like shit. Anyway, if I don't post this chapter on Friday or on any Friday for that matter, than I will jump off a huge diving board because I am afraid of heights so that would make me shit my pants or bathing suit for that matter. WARNING: If you don't like any torture on Anna or Elsa, please do not read. I regret writing this chapter. Considering it has torture and swearing.**

Anna's POV

I was half conscious when I heard a grunt and when I looked to my side, I noticed that the cell that held Elsa was empty and one of Hans guards or brothers (Whoever they were) was going through a huge hole in the cell door wall. My head went through several scenarios and all of them ended in Elsa dead. With new found strength, I kicked the man who was whipping me unconscious. I ran out of the cell where the door was surprisingly open.

When I went to my sister's cell, I noticed that Hans was unconscious and that an ice sword was on the floor. I also noticed that the man was walking over to my barley conscious sister. I gasped as I saw her. There was a nasty bump on her head and she was bleeding. I charged at the man and knocked him down. I hit my elbow on his head, knocking out his lights. I ran to my sister and started crying. I told her that everything was going to be okay before I gently set her down and ran to get the sword to fight the those bastards.

When I first struck down the first guard, two others grabbed my arms and twisted one until I heard a crack. As white fire set in my broken arm, I dropped the sword and screamed bloody murder. Hans had regained consciousness and was going to my sister. I stood up and tackled him. Even through the pain, I had to protect my sister, no matter what. Hans turned around and grabbed me by the neck as the others took Elsa and hanged her up again in a new cell. I felt the oxygen loss get to my brain and I started to lose consciousness.

He than laughed. "Well, it appears that you would protect her, even if she does hate you."

I grunted, trying to loosen his grip on my throat. He laughed again and threw me back in the dungeon. I yelled out as I landed on my broken arm. The pain was unbearable. I was trying my best to stay conscious when I grabbed my side and noticed that blood was seeping through my fingers. He grabbed the ice sword and came closer to Elsa. "No." I managed to breathe out. "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her."

He smirked at this. "Anything you say?" He slashed a deep cut on Elsa's arm and she awake, screaming. He turned to her. "Well then. I guess your little sister over there." He pointed to me. "Is willing to do anything to keep you safe. I wonder what she would do if you were the one to hurt her."

Through my blurry vision, I saw Elsa's eyes widen and heard her gasp. Two men grabbed me and started to chain me back up. I screamed as one man grabbed my broken arm tightly enough for it to feel like it was breaking again.

I saw Hans unchain Elsa and he grabbed her hand and put a white hot iron in her hand. I was shaking, not ready to be burned by her. I knew Hans was going to make her do it but I was still scared nonetheless. My facade broke and a single tear ran down my dirty bloody face.

Elsa stepped closer to me. She was shaking while Hans undid my bodice, exposing my stomach. Elsa gulped when Hans took her hand and brought the iron closer to my stomach. She looked at me with sorry eyes. "I'm so sorry Anna." She whispered. I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. Just as long as you're safe. " I answered. She managed a small smile but it quickly disappeared when Hans brought Elsa's hand close enough for the iron to touch my exposed skin. I screamed as the burns were unbearable.

"Again." Hans said. "Do it again."

He pushed her again and I felt the same burns. I screamed like there was no tomorrow. Elsa fell on her knees an started sobbing. "I can't. I just can't."

He grabbed her by her hair and I tried to do something but I was too weak. I groaned and felt darkness slowly creeping over me. "Elsa?" I groaned. My eyes were closed. I no longer had the strength to keep them open.

I heard Hans chuckle. "She's almost dead. Unchain her and let her spend her last minutes with her pathetic sister. I heard Elsa groan and cough. I felt somebody undo my chains and I collapsed onto the cold hard ground. I felt two cool hands on my stomach, ice trying to cool the burns. I opened my eyes, little by little. "Elsa?" I asked again.

She was leaning over me, crying. I saw that she was bleeding a little more on her side and there was a huge cute under her eye. I raised my hand to wipe away a tear and some blood. I felt my hand start to fall but Elsa grabbed it. This was some serious deja vu. "Anna?" She whimpered.

"Elsa? Please don't leave me." I begged.

"Of course not. I would never leave you. I'm sorry, so sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." I managed to say.

"I didn't go on your side with mom and dad. You were right. They were wrong to separate us." She explained. Now I just felt bad. It wasn't their entire fault. I should have been more careful. I was going to say that but I could feel myself slipping away. I took her hand one last time and whispered, "I love you more than anything." And with that, I slipped away.


End file.
